


Not Your Noticeboard

by charmedward



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's magnetic arm, Fluff, M/M, movie marathons, post - The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedward/pseuds/charmedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam first discovers it as a joke, thinking it wouldn't work but it does. From that moment on, every time Bucky falls asleep he'll wake up with magnets all over his arm.</p>
<p>Set after Bucky has regained his memories and is now living with Sam and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Noticeboard

**Author's Note:**

> I really fell in love with the idea that Bucky's metal arm is magnetic and this was the result. Thanks to Anna for beta-ing. Slight spoilers for the Harry Potter films!

“I can’t believe you didn’t cry when Fred died though!” Sam’s indignant hoot echoes around the spacious living room, rebounding off the walls and competing against the noise of the TV.  
  
Bucky just shrugs nonchalantly and keep his eyes on the screen, far more interested in Harry Potter than he is in Sam’s grievance. They are nearly at the end of their evening long movie marathon. Over on the far wall the windows are black mirrors, reminders of how much time has been sacrificed for this education in pop culture. Bucky probably wouldn’t even have agreed to it if Steve hadn’t turned on the puppy dog eyes. That man was a tank yet he could just widen his eyes and pout just so and Bucky couldn’t refuse him a single thing. The gesture hadn’t been quite so endearing when Sam had joined in.  
  
“Face it, Sam. He’s heartless.” Steve grins, munching on the Doritos he’d liberated from Sam earlier that night. Bucky’s eyes flick to Steve as the American hero licks his fingers clean.  
  
“I’d rather be heartless than cry at The Lion King.”  
  
Steve shoots Bucky a mock wounded look and gasps, _“He killed Mufasa,_ Buck! What is wrong with you?”  
  
Snorting, Sam leans over Bucky and pokes Steve between the ribs, “You cried at The Lion King?” he teases before leaping to his feet and out of the way of Steve’s embarrassed punch. He laughs as he leaves the room.  
  
On screen Molly Weasley is duelling Bellatrix and Bucky is barely paying attention to it. Steve is now licking the dorito dust from his lips and damn if he doesn’t want to just lean a few more inches to his right and-  
  
“Anyone want anything?” Sam calls from the kitchen.  
  
Bucky coughs and shakes his head as Steve too declines. They sit in silence until Sam returns and wedges himself onto the sofa next to Bucky. He can’t exactly feel him against his metal arm, but the pressure registers somewhere in the back of his mind as Sam gets comfortable.  
  
When Harry snaps the Elder wand, Bucky makes a small noise of surprise. He looks at Sam for his reaction and sees the other man staring at his metal arm. Following his gaze, he notices an addition to his murderous appendage.  
  
“I didn’t think it would work.” Sam says in an odd voice.  
  
“What’s that?” Steve switches off the DVD player and tries to lean over Bucky.  
  
On Bucky’s arm is a tiny magnet that reads “I LOVE VODKA”.  
  
Sam’s face is that of a toddler told he can stay up past his bedtime; so gleeful is it that Bucky can’t bring himself to be as appalled as he would like to be. Steve is the same.  
  
“If you think all the crap on your fridge is going to find a new home on my left arm, you’re mistaken.” Bucky grumbles.  
  
He tries not to look at Steve’s disappointed face.  
  
“Come on, Buck!”  
  
 _“No,_ Steve. I’m banning them effective immediately.”  
  
And that was that.  
  
-  
  
Or so he thought, at least. The next morning Bucky woke up in bed next to Steve, their legs tangled together somehow both above and below the duvet. Steve was still snoring. Light streamed in through a crack in the curtains, dust dancing around the small double bedroom that had been his for the past few months now. It was pleasantly warm in the room and Bucky was in no rush to get up and disturb Steve’s sleep. He did, however, stretch his arms above his head with a sleepy sigh. The sigh sharply turned into a startled cry as something fell from his arm and hit him in the eye.  
  
Fumbling for the offending object, Bucky pushed himself up a little in bed and glared at the magnet in his hand. The tiny raccoon glared back at him.  
  
-  
  
From that moment on, every time Bucky fell asleep he would wake up with magnets on his arm. At first he assumed it was just Sam latching onto a prank that would die out in its own time, but he soon realised that wasn’t the case.  
  
One afternoon he’d woken up from a nap to find “STEVE” spelt out in multi-coloured lettering across his bicep. Steve hadn’t outright confessed to staking claim when Bucky cornered him later, but he had blushed red enough to be convicted of his crime. The ‘punishment’ Bucky chose for him only seemed to serve as an encouragement.  
  
Other days he would wake to find whole games of magnetic noughts and crosses on his shoulder, or post it note memos to the household to pick up milk and bread. It wasn’t like Bucky was a heavy sleeper either. After the war and everything since, the slightest thing at night would have him on his feet, blearily eyed and hair mussed. Of course, Sam and Steve were veterans too. They could hold their own in a game of stealth and that’s exactly what this was. A game that was only escalating as both men aimed to be more daring, even some times trying to pin the magnet on the Bucky when he wasn’t asleep.  
  
“Wilson, if you really think I can’t see you creeping up on me, then frankly I’m insulted.”  
  
Sam pulls a face and throws his magnet back into the bowl that had materialised overnight in the kitchen. The magnet hits the bowl on the countertop with a dull clang as it falls into place with the rest. At first Bucky had hidden the bowl when he saw its contents, but after its seventh reappearance from its seventh hiding place, he had given up and let it be.  
  
“What a sour face!” Sam laughs, pulling Bucky into a one armed squeeze. He only looks a little put out when Bucky immediately finds the new magnet on his arm and removes it.  
  
“Oh come on, man! It’s not like you’re gonna go all Bender on us and start singing country songs. Lighten up.”  
  
Bucky doesn’t know what a Bender is but he scowls all the same. He has an image to maintain after all. The last time he’d started to complain less about the magnets, Steve had gone out and bought a magnetic scrabble set. Bucky had paid him back after burning it.  
  
“I’m not your noticeboard.” he growls without venom.  
  
Sam laughs harder and shakes his head, “No,” he agrees, “Our noticeboard is in the kitchen.”  
  
Bucky walks out of the room followed by the sounds of Sam damn near pissing himself.  
  
-  
  
Steve is eating a bowl of cereal when Bucky saunters into the small kitchen; arm a mess of colour this morning. He doesn’t look up at Bucky as he eats, but his mouth curls up at the edges and it’s certainly not because he’s read something funny in the Washington Post. They stay quiet whilst Bucky fixes himself up with a mug of coffee and an orange. Bucky stares at the noticeboard as he stirs his beverage.  
  
“You add these to your score yet?” he asks, meaning his overnight additions.  
  
Steve looks up at the board and frowns. He shakes his head and quickly counts the magnets on Bucky’s arm before grabbing the pen on the table and scrawling his new score up on the board. A smile flits across his face as he realises he’s a few magnets ahead of Sam.  
  
“Is there a theme?”  
  
Bucky’s question isn’t answered for a moment. He’s about to ask it again – thinking Steve hadn’t heard him – when Steve caps the pen and meets Bucky’s eyes.  
  
“They’re, err, magnets sent to Captain America from fans.” He speaks as though the Captain and he are different people. “You know, ones from their hometowns with local landmarks on.”  
  
Leaning back against the counter, Bucky sips his coffee and keeps silent.  
  
Steve gets visibly flustered before saying all in a rush, “They’re all places I thought I could take you. I mean, places we could go together. If you wanted.”  
  
For a moment Bucky doesn’t know what to say. He’d always wanted to go travelling but in the past Steve had been too ill and Bucky had insisted that going alone wouldn’t be nearly as fun. It was odd, since the defeat of Hydra it was now Steve taking care of Bucky and not the other way around. Only this time the focus was on mental health, not physical weakness.  
  
He cranes his neck slightly to glance down at his arm.  
  
“That’s sweet, Rogers, but Munich? Seriously?”  
  
He gets a bruise on his right arm for that comment.  
  
-  
  
 **suggestions for next film night? SW**  
  
 _How about the Terminator trilogy? I haven’t seen it. SR_  
  
 **it’s a classic! you really need to see it especially since your boyfriend is a cyborg SW**  
  
Better a cyborg than a bird. NR  
  
 _Is that Natasha? SR_

  


Bucky allows himself a private laugh when he wakes up and discovers that conversation on his arm. The series of post it notes and their magnets cover the arm that once was used to destroy, changing it into a harmless joke. And if he keeps the notes? Well only Steve would see them in the box under the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> The Bender joke is a reference to Bender the robot from Futurama, who goes crazy and starts singing country music when someone sticks a magnet to him.


End file.
